


Two months and three days

by simpleillusion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleillusion/pseuds/simpleillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that mates are an actual things and comes to wrong conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two months and three days

The book was old, probably older than any Stiles ever read before, and big enough to be an uncomfortable read, making Stiles adjust his position every few minutes when his arm or leg started to feel numb, but that didn't seem to bother him as he sat engrossed with it. The smell of it alone made him happy. Also Deaton just handed it to him today, which was the reason why he was currently curled up on a chair in a room alone instead of joining the rest of the pack downstairs in the living room. Stiles loves them all immensely, but priorities, dude. The book was known as the most accurate compendium on werewolves in existence so of course he's been looking for it for months and finally Deaton managed to get it when at some coven or whatever that was. He got kind of prissy if you called it that, but really people gathering to discusses magic and supernatural creatures? Totally a coven. Anyway Stiles' new life mission was to read it whole before somebody manhandles him into sleeping, that somebody being Derek most probably, as he was the one who would be latter having to deal with over caffeinated and tired Stiles, if he didn't. Scott learned his lesson ages ago and just avoided being in any kind of vicinity when he knew Stiles was in one of non-sleeping strikes. Derek couldn't escape that easily though, since they were living together now. It was a quite new arrangement and Stiles still got giddy every time he thought about it. He had to rethink his plan though when he heard a loud crash coming from the living room followed by silence. He sighed and reluctantly stood up, leaving the book behind. Of curse he couldn't leave them alone even for one evening without them breaking something, normally he wouldn't care all that much, but now it was also his things they were breaking. And yeah, still giddy.

*

So Stiles was feeling kind of sick in his stomach. 'I've never should have read that bloody book' he thought angrily while pounding at Scott's door, he really didn't care what Scott was doing right now, he needed his best friend _right this moment,_ and, god damn it, he had so many favors to collect from from Scott, he _will_ have his best friend right now. Finally the door opened reviling very groggy eyed Scott who apparently just woke up, Stiles would feel bad about it if he wasn't too busy pushing his way into the apartment to care.

'Stiles' Scott whined 'It's nine am and I worked till six, you know that'

'Yeah sorry and need to know something really badly okay.' One of the main reasons they were best friend was that Scott always could tell if there was something seriously wrong with Stiles, he could get distracted from time to time, usually when Allison was around, but mostly he knew. Like right now. He looked alerted as soon as he took a good look at Stiles.

'What's wrong? Did something happen?'

'Not exactly.'

'Than what is it?

Stiles bit his lip, it was going to be awkward conversation probably, and he didn't really know what to ask actually, he came here without much planning. 

'Is Allison your mate?' He finally blurted

'Um.. Yeah?' Scott furrowed his eyebrows.' Did you just figured that out? Cause it's been years, dude..'

Stiles made kind of a wounded noise that made Scott stop and frown even deeper. 'What's going on?'

'I wasn't aware that this whole mates thing was even _a thing_ , okay?' Stiles said like it explained everything, but obviously Scott didn't get it. 

'How could you not know?'

'I don't know. Apparently non of my werewolves friend found it appropriate to inform me.'

'Well yeah, we though Derek would..' He stopped himself seeing the expression on Stiles face as soon as he said that. 'Oh...'

'Yeah oh' Stiles agreed miserably. Just yesterday he was so happy, he had everything he ever wanted and his life was perfect. And now everything sucked again. The thought alone that Derek doesn't love him the way he loves Derek made him sick. The thought that Derek doesn't consider him an actual endgame and might just leave him one day for someone better, he really didn't want to think about that. And it was pretty much all he thought about, since he found out about the fact that werewolves have mates. From the book. And definitely not from his werewolf boyfriend of two years, who never even mentioned it. 

'Maybe you should talk with him about it, I'm sure..'

'I'm sure I do not want to talk with him about it, ever.'

'Stiles'

'Look, it's fine. Just forget it.' He turned around and left before Scott could stop him, he knew Scott had best intentions, but really talking to Derek about the whole thing was the last thing he felt like doing. What was there for Derek to say? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you? I hoped you won't find out? How long did Derek think he wouldn't find out for, anyway? Like he wasn't providently looking for every little scrap of information about werewolves everywhere possible, since he was stuck with a pack who was quite frankly terrible at being werewolves and needed help on daily basis. He was glad that Derek wasn't home, he left for work early in the morning so Stiles was left alone to angst in solitude. He didn't feel he could deal with Derek right now, not before he figured out what to do. The problem was he loved Derek, like he was sure Derek was the one and only and all that shit, so the biggest part of him wanted to just try and forget the whole thing and never mention it, maybe Derek won't meet his mate ever and than Stiles will get to keep him. He was fully aware of how pathetic that must have sounded if anyone was to listen, but he couldn't help it. For the longest time he thought he wouldn't ever have a chance with the alpha, there was a lot of pining, but somehow, miraculously he got to finally have him after all that time and now he was supposed to just give that up? And for who? Someone neither of them even knew, someone who couldn’t possibly care for Derek more than Stiles, that he was sure about. There was also smaller, prouder part of Stiles that wanted him to leave immediately and not wait around till he got dumped.

Lost in his thoughts he felt asleep and woke up only to the feeling of strong arms lifting him from the couch and fond, affectionate voice voice telling him to go back to sleep. 

*

He woke up early the next morning, it was barely dawn and everything was still in shadows. Derek slept peacefully beside him the sight making something clench painfully in Stiles' chest, but he did his best to push that feeling to far corner of his mind while he slipped from under Derek's arm without waking him. At the beginning, when they were just starting to get used to spending nights in each others beds, Derek would wake up instantly as soon as Stiles made some kind of movement, but it got better in time, maybe he wasn't a heavy-sleeper like Stiles who really didn't care what was going on around him once he felt asleep, but he had to adapt somehow if he wanted to ever get a good night sleep with Stiles in his bed, who couldn't stay still even in his slumber, kicking and stealing covers. Derek did however wake up and ventured into the kitchen still bleary eyed and adorable as soon as Stiles slid beacon of the pan and onto the plate. Some things never change and one of them is werewolves and their craving for meat at any given time. He kissed Stiles good-morning like he did every day, since he was even worse with words right after waking up than he was normally, and Stiles liked it usually, those warm, sweet kisses that were really just a press of lips, a simple 'I'm glad you're here', but now domesticity overwhelmed him a little, made him feel trapped, because he knew he would never be able to give that up from his own will, he will never be able to move on if that was ever to end. But he said nothing simply forcing a smile in response and handing Derek his plate of food that his boyfriend gratefully accepted, Stiles suspected he didn't eat any dinner the previous night since Stiles slept through it. He still couldn't trust Derek to actually take care of himself properly, he was even worse than the Sheriff. 

*

 

The few weeks that followed were quite frankly hell for Stiles. He tried as hard as he could to act normally, but he knew he was doing a poor job at it judging by the more and more worried and suspicious look in Derek's eyes as the days passed. But how could he just go back to normal? How could he just put behind him that he would never be able to make Derek happy? That he was never going to be what Derek really wanted? He tried though, he wanted to avoid Derek finally confronting him about the change in his behavior for ass long as humanly possible. Frankly he was surprised it didn't happen already, but Derek was just as good at keeping his worries to himself as Stiles was if not better. Usually it was Stiles who had to notice that something was bothering his boyfriend and push to make him talk about it. This time that was clearly not going to happen. Scott did try to make him talk it out with Derek at the beginning but stopped after few days recognizing lost cause. He still came around more often to play mindless video games with Stiles or watch hopelessly stupid movies during which he even let Stiles rant as much as he wanted without much protest. It was exactly the reason Scott was Stiles' best friend through all this years, he always understood what Stiles needed from him. Well that, and the fact not many people could handle his hyperactive genius when he was younger. Of course Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't keep things that way forever, without some huge blow out, but after all avoiding problems as long as possible? That’s Stiles Stilinski's specialty. As it turned out for this particular problem it was two months, three days and probably some hours as well. Two months of acting normal when everyone

around knew he was acting. The pack caught on something being wrong immediately of course, Stiles suspected they were all beaming him for it, not that he was surprised by it after all it was him who started being weird not Derek, Stiles didn't feel like telling them why though. He couldn't trust them like he trusted Scott that they won't say anything to Derek, they were much too connected with him. Scott was his own alpha, they weren't and that made all the difference. Scott did tell Allison but that was to be expected and Stiles deemed it pointless to be mad about that, she didn't say anything anyway, just hugged him extra hard the next time they saw each other and defended him when the pack threw accusatory looks and remarks at him. Stiles was kind of grateful. Every time Derek said nothing, furrowed his eyebrows, looked at him questioningly, and later just blankly, with that closed off expression that Stiles hated and hoped was behind them, but said nothing. At least for two months and three days.

'We need to talk' Derek said at the fourth day of the third month just as Stiles got home late in the evening. He spent whole afternoon at Scott's unwilling to go home.

'Do we?' He asked aiming for nonchalance, even though his shoulders were already slumped in defeat.. He closed the door and pulled his jacket off with precision that was never there before, just to delay the moment he had to look at Derek again a little bit.

'Yes we do, Stiles' Derek's voice had sharpness in it that Stiles hated, especially so since he was the one that put it there. 'If you are that unhappy why drag this out forever?' 

He hated bitterns too, he never wanted to be the cause of anything of anything bitter and wrong in his boyfriend's life but sometimes it's just unavoidable isn't it? After all it's not only Derek getting hurt, no it's stiles who's going to be left with a part of his hart missing forever.

'Why didn't you just break up with me?' Derek continued when Stiles remained silent. 

That caused Stiles to let out a sigh 'Because I don't want to beak up with you'

Derek snorted 'That's why you spent the lat two months avoiding me as much as possible? Barely acknowledging my existence?'

'Yes' He hated that they were having this conversation, even though he knew it was unavoidable, he hates that's he's going to have to admit how much it's hurting him that Derek would never rally be his. 'Sometimes people need some time to accept new information, like the fact their boyfriend will never love them the way they want him to.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Derek was clearly confused by Stiles' words 'You know I love you.'

Stiles' heart clenches painfully at his painful expression as he said it.

'Yeah, I do' Stiles admitted quietly 'but it's not enough is it?' he didn't meat for the bitterness to be there, after all what's the point in it it's not Derek's fault just as it's not Stiles'.

'Apparently for you it's not' 

Stiles snorted humorlessly 'It's not really about me though, is it? Did you really think I would never find out about the whole mating thing you so conveniently overlooked?'

'Mating' Derek repeated slowly as if he had problem comprehending.

'Yes!' Stiles suddenly felt angry, angry at himself, angry at Derek, he wasn't even sure.

'Stiles' Derek started carefully 'What exactly do you know about it?' 

'Remember the book Deaton gave me? There's whole chapter devoted to the thing. Imagine my surprise one would thing having a werewolf boyfriend would make you know those things but no.' He laughs just for the sake of it. 'I went to as Scott about it and of course he knew., after all he and Allison...'

'Stiles' Derek's voice sounds wrecked looking for words he doesn't have 'I didn't... I don't...'

'Oh I figured you don't.' Stiles spat out. 'What I can't figure out is what exactly were you hoping to achieve here, but I don't think I really wanna know anyway.' He moves to get past Derek and deeper into the house, to let it go already because he didn't have any energy left to continue this conversation anymore everything was clear now anyway. Derek stopped him with a hand encircling his wrist in tight grip.

'I don't know what you think you figured out, but you are my mate.' he said quietly. Stiles stared at him in shock his amber eyes wide open because seriously?

'What?' He croaked out. Derek sighed letting go of his wrist, he couldn't move now anyway even if he tried.

'You are my mate Stiles, I always knew that. I never... I never told you because it always seemed to soon to dump something like that on you, I didn't want to scare you away.'

'Scare me away?' Stiles repeated disbelievingly. He had some troubles processing right now, sue him.

'It's forever, Stiles. Not exactly something a teenager wants to hear on a first date, is it?'

'So you thought it would work so much better if I found out by accident, and freak about not being your mate instead?' And okay maybe it wasn't the best reaction to someone professing their eternal love for you but his brain was kind freezed so he could be held responsible or so he would claim later. After all sarcasm was his default setting.

'No. I didn't think you would find out before I tell you. I wanted to tell you after you moved in, but there was never the right occasion, and than you tarted acting weird and I thought... I thought it was over' He sounded so miserable Stiles couldn't help but throw his arms around him and and hold so hard it hurt _him_. 'I'm so sorry' he mumbled into the crook of Derek's neck 'I just... I thought you...'

'I know' Derek whispered nuzzling his neck like he always did when they hugged. It resulted in Stiles having stubble burns more often than not, but he did not mind. It always felt kind of right to be marked by Derek in a way visible to anyone. Soon though he carried on with placing kisses on the reddened skin of Stiles' throat with a clear intent.

'Derek' Stiles moaned when his boyfriend reached that particular spot on his neck that never failed to turn him on.

'I missed you' was Derek response as he moved over Stiles' jaw to reach to his lips and lick possessively into his mouth without wasting any time at all. Stiles really didn't mind kissing Derek back just as passionately already sticking his hands under Derek's shirt to roam his well defined stomach and back. He missed his boyfriend too, it's been two months with practically nothing f that sort after all. They still needed to talk, but Stiles figured there would be time for that later.

He moaned again when Derek sucked on his bottom lip while putting hands on his ass and urging him up. He wrapped legs around Derek's waist eagerly and let the werewolf take him upstairs.

 

*

Stiles woke up feeling overheated, he groaned sleepily and tried to wiggle his way out of the hot cocoon only to be stilled by a strong arm heaving it's hold on his waist. 

'Sleep' Derek mumbled from behind him, Stiles' only response was more wiggling. Finally Derek let out a long suffering sigh and realized his hold on the younger man moving away to burrow into the sheets again. It always surprised Stiles how much heat Derek looked for in his sleep. Always stealing all the covers and cuddling up to Stiles, which Stiles didn't mind as it was the only way to keep any covers at all. He looked at his sleeping werewolf fondly, feeling lighter that morning than he did in a long time, and went to find some goddamned food, he skipped a meal after all in favor of all the make up sex. There might have been some talking in there too, but who would pay attention to that. 

Derek appeared in the kitchen just as he was finishing breakfast, barefoot and dressed only in sweatpants, with mussed hair and a shadow of a pout on his face. Stiles couldn't look away from him.

'There's still some coffee in the pot' He informed him finally shaking himself out of this Derek induced daze, his boyfriend grunting in acknowledgment as he stirred himself that way.

'Erica's going to come over later today' He informed Stiles after finishing first cup.

'Oh, ok' Stiles shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Something was telling him the betas wasn't going to be as forgiving as Derek.

'Don't worry about it' Derek mumbled sensing his discomfort. 'They won't make any trouble, they will just be happy everything is fine again' 

Stiles really hoped he was right.

 

He was. It was weird. Boyd _hugged_ him for gods sake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as werewolvesintardis if anyone was intrested. I post some short things there sometimes.


End file.
